


Don't Cry Mercy - Achievement Hunter King AU

by skys



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Roooster Teeth, achievement hunter - Freeform, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skys/pseuds/skys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King gives his regards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry Mercy - Achievement Hunter King AU

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, the Mad King's first name will be Ryan, given that most people know him by that.

Michael's hand adjusted the hilt of his sword, eyes grazing over the entrance of his King's study. He supposed it would have been proper of him to undress from his full body armor and get into some sort of more formal attire, but he knew King Haywood only too well. A simple talk with him was always more than just that. He paused for a moment as he reached to open the door, wondering what his ruler had planned for him. Would it be bad? He had done all his knightly duties and even gone as far as to help train some squires who were especially... misinformed. Perhaps it would be a reward of sorts for his deeds. 

Michael was very doubtful of this as he pushed open the large, wooden doors and stepped into the dimly lit room. There was a fireplace that was burned weakly, only just spitting out flames in desperation to keep itself alive. In the middle of the room near two long, gaping windows was a stone desk with little papers and pens scattered over it. Sitting behind it in a tall, leather chair was what made Michael have second thoughts about ever entering the study. 

King Haywood was leaning back against the comfortable chair with his large, black boots propped up on the already messy table. His eyes were narrowed as he watched Michael slowly walk towards the two chairs that stood in front of the desk, which were both a faded red color. The ruler wore very casual attire for what Michael hoped was a simple man-to-man talk, with a neat beige shirt and long, brown pants. Said trousers were held up by a leather belt that was studded with strange jewels that were all a deep, black shade. Michael had to contain a shudder as he padded over to the closest chair.

"You called, your Majesty?" he asked formally, bowing his head slightly. He let his arm fall from his sword and quietly watched as the king sighed, pushing off from the table and sitting up, staring at him through blazing eyes.

"Please, Michael, we're all friends here." King Haywood began, "Call me Ryan, would you?" 

Michael had to contemplate this for a second. Referring to a ruler by 'your highness' or 'your majesty' wasn't only just protocol, it was an acknowledgement to the king or queen's dignity and power. For the supposed 'Mad King' to even suggest that Michael call him by Ryan was a huge compliment to the knight, and actually made him relax a bit.

 _Perhaps this is a reward_ , Michael thought to himself as he bowed once again to acknowledge his ruler's words.

"Of course, Ryan." Michael's words were both easy and hard for him to say. Once upon a time, he and Ryan had been trainees together, and helped one another throughout the hardships of ruling a kingdom. Back then, he had called King Haywood by his first name, just as he was ordered to do now. But that had all changed when Geoff had taken the throne, and had chosen five other exceptional princes and lords to compete to take it from him. Since then, such ritual had been performed by each king. Michael himself had done the same.

"Sit, my old friend." Ryan offered humbly, nodding to the chair that Michael lent against. The knight took his place across from the king, muscles loosening as he rested on the leather seats, "I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here tonight, Michael."

"Yes. I am. Of what service do you require from me?" Michael was quick to the chase, offering his assistance as quick as he could. 

"Oh, so eager to prove your worth, are you?" Ryan chuckled. 

Michael's eyes widened.  _Eager to prove his worth?_ Had he not done that a hundred times over? Had he not saved lives, conquered villains, and trained the youth? He was a hero, in the people's eyes. How was this not enough?

"Wh-What do you mean?" Michael uttered, fear coursing through him. For a second, he wondered if the rumors about the ruler were true. Did he really throw perfectly good men into holes just to watch them rot? Did he really torture his own civilians for countless hours until he lost interest? Michael didn't know. And he didn't want to find out.

"Well..." Ryan sighed, eyes half-lidded as he stared hungrily at the knight, "I've gotten bored, Michael... so... well, I might've made an agreement with someone."

Michael paused, confused.

"Excuse me?" 

"You know that Narvaez character? Ray?" Ryan opted. Michael nodded right away. Ray was one of his best friends - how could Ryan forget that?

"What about him?" the knight asked, curiosity overriding any tension his body was creating.

"He wants a share of the kingdom." Ryan frowned as Michael jolted in shock, "Something the matter?"

"I - I - pardon? Did you say that... Ray wants a piece of land from you?" Michael looked down at his armor, head spinning.

"Yes, and a large one at that. Nearly a quarter of the kingdom, now that I think about it..." Ryan drawled, shrugging, "He seemed very intent that I give it to him..."

"What did you say?" Michael urged, eyes flickering in the light of the fire. His suit was slowly beginning to get heavier and heavier as he listened to his ruler continue.

"I told him I'd speak to my most trustworthy friend... and, well, here we are." Ryan motioned to the two men sitting across from one another. Michael felt sick. No, not because Ryan considered him his 'most trustworthy friend', but because of what Ray had asked Ryan for.

"With all due respect, Ryan, I hold the belief that you should not give a single share of the kingdom to Ray." Michael said powerfully. Ryan sat still for a moment, eyes tracing Michael's form in the dim light, before going on.

"Why is that? What makes you so keen on withholding my land from such a fine young man?" Ryan asked promptly, eyes glittering with interest. Michael pushed back against the chair, struggling for words on how to answer.

"Well - I - uh... you see... I..." Michael took in a sharp breath, staring at Ryan as the king practically bore into the knight's very soul. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he glanced at the ruler again.

"It's alright, Michael..." Ryan practically purred, "You can tell me anything..."

 

It was late in the night that Michael returned to his quarters. His eyes were sunken and his heart was heavy as he slowly opened the doors, slipping into his room quietly. Unlike the luxurious study of the king, Michael slept in a small bunker where he roomed with his old friend, Gavin. Together they served as knights to the royals. Sadly, though, they rarely saw one another on duty given that Michael was assigned to the king and Gavin usually guarded the front entrance of the castle. Michael sighed, glancing over to Gavin's bed. It was empty and unmade, like usual, given that Michael's friend usually only returned from duty late in the night. Groaning with exhaustion, he stripped from his armor and placed his sword against a chair. Michael quietly walked over to his single bed on the other side of the room and fell against it head-first, practically moaning at the comforting creak that the furniture emitted. He slid under the covers and turned over, looking up at the ceiling with distaste.

If what the king said was true, then Michael had more than a few things to worry about. At a young age when Geoff had first come to rule Achievement City, Michael, Ray, and Gavin had decided on an agreement together. To put it simply, the three of them had come to terms with an idea. The plan was simple: they, as a team, would slowly take over the kingdom, one piece of land at a time. They would claim whatever property they could get under anonymous names and slowly rise to power with more and more shares of the city. And finally, when there was nothing but the castle left untouched, they would strike down whatever ruler was under the throne at the time and rise up.

So now you might be wondering why Michael considered it bad that Ray had gone to Ryan to ask for this huge share of the kingdom. Well, it was simple, really. By doing this Ray was destroying the one rule that the three of them had put in place: anonymity. The power of silence. If nobody knew who they truly were, it'd make taking over the kingdom ten times easier! But now that Ray had given himself away, Michael hardly knew what to do. Was Ray abandoning him and Gavin for this huge share of land? Would Michael's friend explain it to himself and Gavin, or would he just pretend like it never happened? Michael paused, frowning.

Was Ray a traitor?


End file.
